A series of questionably reasonable rap battles
by Cyberan4
Summary: Takes place in institute of war for simplicity. You can't fight off the rift, so how do you settle disagreements? good ol' fashioned slam poetry is how. will alternate between battles and aftermath. My first story so critique is appreciated. Open to suggestions. Rated M because you can't have an effective rap battle without a little swearing. May include shipping.
1. LeoDiana

The red team materialized back to the institute of war.  
"I don't expect much from a heretic," Leona spat, "But I expect more than that."  
"You stare at the sun too long, it has left you blind to your failure." Diana shot back.  
The match had not gone well for them, culminating in what could only be described as a disastrous team fight. No one on the red side was in a particularly good mood, and this was made worse for the chosen of the sun and moon by the presence of one another. Leona continued to rip into Diana.  
"Your suicide allowed them to chase us down. Being so eager to die must be a Lunari trait."  
"The Solari must be extremely short on followers if someone with your aim is their chosen warrior."  
The two continued to escalate their bickering, failing to even notice the arrival of the blue team. Both teams had stopped to watch their verbal slogging match with great interest. Darius had made a bet with Draven that Diana was going to win. Draven had bet Darius that they were going to make out. Darius had slapped Draven upside the head.  
The arguing was reaching a point where the pair had hands on their weapons. A very fat hand broke their eye contact.  
"Now, now ladies, Ah feel that there is another course of action here." Tahm kench received a pair of matching death glares. "A battle of body will surely get you both nowhere, the league has rules. However, a battle of mind," he waved a meaty finger "that is a contest which can only have one winner." The pair looked at each other briefly before nodding at the River King to continue.  
"Might I suggest you each take turns in proving your superiority in the form of verses. Two turns each, whoever crafts the better verses will make the other submit to their wishes."  
Leona thought this was agreeable, and Diana just wanted to beat Leona at whatever they had to do. By now a sizable crowd had gathered, from those who had heard the commotion to those who had come to greet the matches' participants as they returned to the institute.  
"Would you like to set terms to this duel?" Kench queried.  
"The loser submits to the others wishes for a week." Leona offered.  
"Done, my equipment could use the cleaning." Diana smirked.  
"Well it seems we have an accord ladies." He spun and singled out Sona in her DJ outfit from the crowd. "If you'd kindly Miss Sona. Drop a beat." She shrugged tossed him her unused microphone and began to play.

Kench nodded his head in time with the beat.  
"Well look here we got ourselves a showdown between the radiant Solari Leona, and the equally delectable Lunari, Diana. Who volunteers to go first?" After that introduction Diana didn't even want to go near the giant fish.  
Leona walked up and grabbed the proffered mic.  
She took a moment to compose herself as the music ramped up.

"Prepare to get burnt by the fury of the Sun  
I'm gonna make you roasted till you're more than well done  
make you stay right there cause I'm lockin' you down  
looks so radiant all I need is a crown.  
flows so hard they'll hit you like a stun  
I'll catch you with a zenith so you can't even run  
The sun motherfucker do you even praise it  
Passive so lit it's like four-twenty blaze it."

The crowd cheered her as Leona looked smugly over to Diana who snatched the mic off her in irritation and rolled straight into the beat.

"What the fuck was that? You're truly worthy of my scorn  
when I'm done beating you there'll be nothing left to mourn  
you can't beat me I'm like a Royal Flush  
rhymes so fast it's like my lunar rush  
bodies stacked high you can't count all my kills  
don't need to run when I count on my skills  
straight from the moon just to ruin your day  
You think you look hot bitch? I motherfucking slay."

A resounding Ooh came from the crowd and it was Leona's turn to look furious as she took the mic from Diana.  
"Last verse Leo, make it count" Nodded Tahm as she got ready to return fire.

"That's fucking it, it's on now bitch  
I'll swallow you whole like a solar eclipse  
Solari represent, I got my whole crew  
you feeling lonely now? There's only one of you.  
I'll jump on your face get'chu initiated  
when I dive your whole team its calculated  
when I catch you out your last hope is flash  
I feel sorry for your team, cause they can't carry trash."

Leona threw the mic at Diana and took a low bow to the crowd confident she'd win this bout. Diana could have set Leona on fire with her stare alone.

"Its time the scorn of the moon put you back in your place  
I'll make you 6 feet down till you respawn in your base  
Every champion thinks I'm hot I don't know where to begin  
the only one who thinks you're fine is fuckin lee sin  
you can't defend from the end of my moon silver blade  
when I rhyme it's lethal call me deadly night shade  
I'm the first of my kind I'm a god damn paragon  
delete you from this earth with a tip of my Rabadon"

The crowd went ballistic. Diana dropped the mic. Leona glared at her with the fury of one thousand suns.  
"Ladies and gentlemen could I grab your attention." Tahm projected over the commotion "In a formal manner could I get a show of hands to decide the winner."

-  
A/N: if anyone decides to vote in the comments I'll write who won as a part 2 to this chapter. I will also take suggestions who will be next. Also writing tips would be appreciated. Talk to me, should the verses be longer or shorter? Should this even exist at all?


	2. LeonaDiana- The Aftermath

5 days since the Rap battle

Pantheon stomped through the halls of the institute. The avatar of war wasn't prone to being annoyed, but ever since Diana had won the rap battle he'd been seriously nettled. How dare that Lunari witch order around the chosen of the sun. Leona was a symbol of her people and this servitude was an affront to the people of the mountain and the sun itself. He needed to speak with her, make her know that she needed to stop this immediately, he was prepared to fight Diana should she resist.  
His heavy foot falls echoed from the marbled walls as he walked in a huff, his eyes burning with unusual intensely from under his helmet. He had reached the chambers of Diana, the Lunari symbols on either side of the door shone brilliantly and this made him seethe. He dropped a shoulder and barged through the door so hard it knocked it clear off its hinges. Stepping into the room he saw his mark.  
"HERETIC!" he commanded "I MUst spe…" he took in the scene before him.  
Leona was currently held a feather duster in her teeth, as her arms were restrained in a complex system of belts behind her, whilst her form was partially obscured by a maid outfit which could only be described as risqué. A choker on her neck had a taught leash leading to the hand of Diana, who was clad in her body suit sans armor and was lounging in a luxurious armchair.  
Pantheon was the celestial Avatar of war, and the Avatar of war was not mentally equipped to handle this situation. Diana raised an eyebrow as a stream of half chewed apologies and self-reassurances came tumbling out of his mouth as he picked up the door and put it back on its frame. Realizing he was on the inside of the room he proceeded to open it to leave, only causing it to fall over again. Pantheon stared at the door on the floor for a moment and promptly marched out of the room in the direction of the Bar. He had taken three steps before he heard Diana's hearty Guffaw from behind him, pile driving into his mind more effectively than Malzahar could ever hope to achieve. Luckily for him his mind had already flat lined and he just kept walking on autopilot.  
The Institute Bar was champions only, and despite the time of day you could always find people there. It was really the only social place beside the mess hall that they all had access to, so it had just sort of evolved into this social platform. It was late afternoon so some of the social groups had already made themselves at home. Except for Gragas, because it actually was his home.  
Gragas had a gift of being able to sense what drink a person needed just by looking at them, and as pantheon walked through the door, completely unaware of its presence, he had just the thing.  
Triple distilled Freljordian fire water. It was fairly common as a spirit, given to the Freljord's warriors as a multipurpose drink. You could use it to disinfect wounds, start fires, and peel the skin off the back of your throat all at the same time. Gragas set down a bottle and a shot glass as pantheon coasted to the counter before throwing himself on a stool. Gragas took in a breath to ask what troubled the Artisan of war before he was cut off buy a raised finger. Pantheon popped the cork and poured out a shot. He slid the shot to Gragas before taking a long pull from the bottle and failing to subdue a fit of coughs began to unload his troubles on the barkeep.  
Zed walked in to the bar seeking his target, after scanning the bar his eyes briefly lingering on the pantheon passed out on the floor before moving to Darius giving money to a smug-as-fuck Draven he located his prey. Syndra sat in a corner of the room with a small crowd gathered around her as she orbited three full shot glasses around her head. He was unnoticed as he slunk his way up to her. She seemed to notice his presence as she tensed and the shot glasses fell clattering to the table and floor. Her head snapped around causing her to almost lose balance.  
"Oh no…" she said softly as Zed loomed over her and the crowd shrunk back knowing what was about to unfold.  
"I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO MY ROOM." she bawled as Zed rubbed his temples.  
He was getting too old for this shit.  
"Syndra, there's a glass of water in your kitchen just for you." she buried her head in arms.  
"NO I'M HAVING FUN! FUCK YOUUUUUuuuu." Came her muffled response.  
It was now Zed's mission to get her back to her chambers through any means necessary, she had a match tomorrow and he had to get her to bed by any means necessary. After all, no technique is forbidden.  
Shen stared hard at Zed. The man who killed his father was on the other side of the room, and there was nothing he could do about it at the institute.  
"He's doing the thing again." Akali sighed.  
"As soon as Zed disappears he'll come back to reality." Kennan waved off taking another sip his drink  
Today however was not a usual day. Syndra was having none of Zeds attempts to cart her out of the room and had resorted to pelting him with shot glasses. Zed had had enough of trying to reason with her. A shadow clone restrained her from behind while Zed started signing runes on the floor. The members of the Kinkou order all felt the surge of dark energy from Zed. The second two members of the order locked on to Zed while Shen stood up, hands balled in fists. This was an outrage, so flippantly using forbidden techniques in such a confined space, with no care for who might be watching or thought for the other patron's safety. Shen moved, the order followed. The three quickly approached Zed, and he noticed.  
"Zed, stop this before I am forced to stop you." Shen commanded. Zed turned to face them.  
"Do not test me Shen. I am acting well within reason."  
"Using forbidden techniques is a blight on the balance of the world. I will stop you if you persist."  
"I have beaten you before Shen. Do not give me the pleasure of doing so again." Zed cast another rune on the floor.  
"You overstep. The Kinkou order will not allow this perversion to continue." The order took martial poses.  
"Challenge me Shen… You will not be an orphan for long."

-  
A/N: just wanna throw out a thanks again to MiniMeowl for picking up the fact that I am idiot and had tahm kench explain the criteria for being the winner wrong before I fixed it. I just enjoyed writing it too much. I couldn't stop myself from writing a follow up any longer, the next chapter might take days to come out though. Apologies if my bias against yordles comes out at any point in the series. I said to myself I wouldn't write at 2 am anymore. I lied. Same as before reviews are my sustenance, anything you have to say will always be read and appreciated.


	3. Kinkou v Zed

The Bar's commotion had died down to watch the standoff, even Sona had pulled her ambiance music to watch.  
"Righ' lads!" a fairly inebriated Gragas intervened. "We're not supposed tah figh' 'ere, institute rules. But fuck it kill each other, haven't seen a good figh' in ages." He barely managed to articulate before he sighted an unguarded drink and started sneaking up on it before it ran away.  
The four ninjas watched in state of bewildered confusion as the rabble rouser wandered off.  
Returning to the matter at hand Shen spoke up  
"I cannot let you leave unjudged, but Gragas raised an undeniable point. We cannot fight."  
A second overweight patron interjected.  
"Why, Ah do believe Ah have an answer to your conundrum, my friend." Tahm Kench stepped forward performing a low bow "That is if you don't mind my intrusion."  
"Continue…" Akali said, skeptical of the known master manipulator.  
"Why of course morsel, Ah have a tried and true method of solving disputes off of the Rift." His eyes gleamed insidiously.  
"Do not talk aimlessly soul trapper. What is your suggestion?" Zed cut in.  
"Very well. A battle of wits should suffice. Each of you," he pointed to the Kinkou order "get a verse to tear the master of shadows down. He then gets a chance to respond to each. The winner gets to enact their terms upon the loser or losers. Does this sound agreeable?" Shen couldn't see another way of punishing Zed right now.  
"Very well, I suggest when we win, Zed must attend Karma's meditation tutorials and seek to balance in his life." Akali and Kennen voiced their approval. Zed snarled  
"I Accept your terms, if you accept mine. When you lose you must take Syndra home when she finishes drinking. Every time." He received a shot glass to the back of the head from a pouting Syndra. Taking the dark sovereign away from where she could harm people was actually within Shen's interests of protecting balance. It was easy enough. He had much to learn.  
"Deal."  
"Well ladies and gentlemen, terms have been set let the battle commence. Sona can Ah get a slammin' Jam." Sona face palmed and threw her almost mint microphone to Tahm and span her turn tables up.  
"Who wants first blood." Tahm grinned  
"Oh me that's me I got it." Kennen scrambled over and swiped the mic out of the giant fish's hand. Kennen aligned himself with the beat and let loose.

"Kennen from the block like a bolt of lightning  
my flow is fast and my lyrics are frightening  
the fights just begun but'chu better concede  
my wit's so sharp it'll make you bleed  
I strike from the shadows like a bolt from the blue  
gonna turn you to ash when I all in you  
I trigger my passive with a surge of bolts  
It'll hit you with the force of a billion volts  
run when you hear the sound of thunder  
the heart of the tempest will put you under  
I hope you're ready for the rest of the slaughter  
prepare to get destroyed by the Kinkou order."  
Kennen threw the mic back to tahm to drink in the Audience's praise.  
"My my, the yordle's thown out the gauntlet. It falls to Zed to counter." A shadow clone took the mic and sunk into the floor before reappearing next to Zed, handing him the mic.

Zed let out a sinister laugh.  
"The merest shade of me is enough to beat you  
ill kick your fucking ass with my shadow kung fu  
So far above you contempt for the weak  
I rhyme so dope it's forbidden technique  
Ill cut through your order with deadly skill  
give you burns so sick they'll make you ill  
I'm the shadow master, I'm the king of the dark  
you're already dead when you see my death mark  
I can see that you're bluffing, stop acting so tough  
I would cut you down but you're small enough  
you make a nice pet, it's gotta be said  
but you'll have to do better if you're gonna beat Zed."

The rowdier members of the crowd shouted their approval and jeered kennen who gave them the finger in response. Zed tossed the mic to Shen who caught it. Akali gently took the mic off him.  
"No, let me." She span the mic and kicked off.

"The fist of the shadows here to shorten your lifespan  
I'm the best fuckin slayer in the whole of valoran  
I'm gonna put you down and I don't feel no guilt  
make you feed so hard it'll put you on tilt  
my damage is distressing on the mic and on the rift  
I make my rhymes like my ult cause they flow so swift  
make you bleed on my robes make'm red call me blood moon  
I move through your motherfucking team like a typhoon  
Bitch I'm so skilled you can't match my talents  
when l cut you down I just keep the balance  
when this battle's over don't hold a grudge  
cause you're about to get schooled by the motherfucking judge."  
She threw the mic back to zed and took a low bow. The crowd was in various stages of hype and inebriation by now. Vi let out a loud whoop and punched Caitlyn in the shoulder knocking her off her stool. Gangplank had personally had enough of all the fucking ninjas, and poured himself more rum.  
Zed began his counter attack.

"I don't expect much but you still let me down  
you're a part time ninja and a full time clown  
can't rhyme against me I'm the shadow master  
my shurikens are fast but my raps are faster  
Balance is a lie, and I'm the true ninja  
When I ult you my intent's not to injure  
lane is repetitive it acts like a sedative  
I hope you enjoy it when your K/D's in the negative  
you made a mistake I shoulda been your first ban  
dominate your lane don't fuck with the shadow clan  
your lackeys are pathetic and I won't ask again  
you must fight me now so challenge me Shen."  
The crowd was getting rowdier by the verse. There wasn't much to do when not on the rift other than socialize so almost all of the champions had turned up by this point and the atmosphere was exploding. Shen dashed to zed and stood inches from him as he took the mic off him returning back to his side of the battle line. The air began to hum as he synchronized his ki with the music.

"Its time to crank up the beat and fucking drop the bass  
the head ninja's here to rearrange your fucking face  
I'm gonna shred your health with my twilight assault  
gonna taunt make you mad I'll fucking turn you into salt  
I got bars so fat you can't handle my rhyme  
Then I take no damage cause my tank is a Crime  
bitch when I tower dive I don't need luck  
I just tell the tower that I don't give a fuck  
try to rhyme against us then we stand united  
superior judgement against the shortsighted  
when I come from the jungle you're an easy gank  
you're built like a bitch I'm a motherfucking tank."

Shen fist bumped Kennen and hi fived Akali. The crowd had formed a ring around the four ninjas at this point and yelled cheered for Shen. Tahm stepped forward and took the mic off Shen  
"Now settle down y'all. Zed has his last verse. Take it from here." Tahm handed zed the mic and stepped back into the ring

I hope you've said your prayers and I hope you've made your peace  
cause I'm about to crush you harder than I'm crushing these beats  
so sit the fuck down and grab some motherfucking tissues  
cause I'm about to bring up your old daddy issues  
so you picked up his title and his shitty little sword  
after I took over your temple that's all you could afford  
but then Jhin escaped so what did he really do?  
his failure is complete and that includes you  
you try to act important but no one really cares  
we know you're compensating for your downstairs  
me defeating you, it ends how it begins  
so kneel motherfucker, forbidden shadow wins.

Everyone went crazy. Vi punched Caitlyn off her stool again. Draven started chanting Draven. Olaf crushed his beer can with his head. The crowd whooped and cheered before tahm kench settled them down.  
"Ah'm gonna need a show of hands to determine the victor of this bout."

-  
A/N: man you really run out of rhymes when you have to rhyme for 4 ninjas. I took this one much more seriously in regards to quality than the last one because it got followers and I totally wasn't expecting that. I'm really trying to make these as unbiased as I can. I tried really really hard. This took a lot longer cause its much bigger. Again tell me who you think won, any suggestions and I appreciate any comments you have to make, thanks again :D


	4. Kinkou v Zed - The Aftermath

7 days since the Rap battle

Zed sat as statue on a rooftop, silent in this moment. The moon cast a half light on the buildings of the institute, an ethereal scene that was beautiful in its dark stillness. Zed was not known for being a social creature, only keeping in contact with the dark sovereign Syndra. It was a relationship of mutual benefit in his opinion, she provided his clan with a source of work and he provided her a service with a mutually beneficial outcome, after all they shared the same enemies. He frowned to himself, it had become more complex than that. She looked to him for guidance in many different areas of her life and he obliged. She could become more trouble than she was worth, it was dangerous to become attached in any manner to someone in his line of work. He might need to dispose of her soon.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone getting thrown through a window. He opened his eyes to view the institute's bar, The Explosive Cask to see Shen picking himself up off the floor and trudge back inside for the third time this night. The master of shadows allowed himself a smile, maybe she had her uses after all.  
Jayce let out a cool laugh before sipping his martini. While the majority of the bar was full with Noxians, Freljordians and other riff-raff, he had selected a private booth with none other than the sheriff of Piltover. They were engaging in some pleasant, civilized conversation about the future of Piltover in the larger context of Valoran, and how creating a multicultural society would benefit both the sources of ingenuity and opportunity within Piltover.  
"…and that's why I believe that equal opportunity exchange with Bandle city would be overall beneficial to both nations." Jayce finished. His argument was well thought out and presented, there was nothing but thought provoking insight, Caitlyn would admire his world view and sophistication. She would definitely have to consider him as a suitor befitting her status. A distracting cheer came across the bar.  
"You have obviously thought about this considerably Jayce. It might be a detective's insight but I believe you had planned this entire evening quite meticulously in order to portray yourself in the best possible light." She said with a smirk. Jayce let out a cool laugh. A whooping cheer came from the bar again.  
"Well I would expect no less fr-" A less than sober Vi came crashing into the conversation.  
"Heya cupcake!" she looked at Jayce. "Sup James bland. So anyway Cupcake, I'm playing truth or dare with the Noxians, and Darius just dared LeBlanc to make out with herself." As if on queue a righteous cheer exploded from the bar. Caitlyn's face went several shades of red. "Come on hurry up or we'll miss it!" Vi grabbed Caitlyn's hand and tried to pull her up.  
"Now hold on here!" Jayce grabbed Vi's arm "We were talking!"  
Vi's glare held promise of grievous bodily harm. "Remove the hand shit stick."  
Jayce was not one to be intimidated, he always had his mercury hammer on hand, just in case the day needed saving, and Vi wasn't wearing her gloves. The facts gave him bravery.  
"You are in the wrong here, Vi if you wish to spend time with Caitlyn you'll have to arrange it some other time." Jayce wanted to maintain the moral high ground, Caitlyn would appreciate that. Vi looked at him like he was stupid.  
"I'll put this simply fuck face. Get off me now, or I'll give you physical disabilities to match your mental ones." Jayce was a cool guy. But not this cool.  
"If you want to fight I can oblige you. You think you can waltz in here and ruin our evening like you ruin Piltover think again." Vi let go of Caitlyn and Jayce let go of Vi and Picked up the mercury cannon  
"Now now, Ah don't think that violence is really the answer here." Tahm Kench waddled into view.  
"The fuck do you want fish." Vi growled.  
"That's hardly necessary morsel, I just want to provide a way to sort out your differences without you two getting removed from the league." Tahm leered. 

-  
A/N: I have no idea what time zone fanfiction runs off and it confuses me.  
REASONS WHY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
-went on holiday to England  
\- got a new job  
\- started an overload semester at uni  
\- had to take care of mum who got a skin graft after almost burning our house down  
\- started writing a dnd campaign for friends that runs off modded rules (sci-fi)  
\- x-com baby  
\- couldn't decide who I wanted next.  
so please don't kill me I had the best intentions with this to come out with relative haste.  
the next one will come sooner if I feel appreciated ;D. but yeah thoughts comments and suggestions are all welcome.


	5. Jayce v Vi

"Are you seriously gonna suggest that I rap off against Jayce." Vi deadpanned.  
"Why, what other means of deciding this here debacle do you possess?" The River king smiled.  
"You have issues." Vi sighed, "Besides, the Douche of tomorrow here doesn't even know how to rap." Gesturing with a thumb.  
"Now hold on here, I can rap. In fact, I'm quite good at it, and I bet Caitlyn's company for this evening that I can rap better than you." Vi was certain the world was going mad.  
"You know what? Fuck it. Fine Jayce I will slaughter you and then Caitlyn comes with me." Caitlyn had presently had enough of not having an opinion on who she was going to spend the evening with.  
"Please, I can m-"  
"Shh shh, not now cupcake I'm about to kick the debonair dick-head's ass." Vi said silencing her with a finger. Caitlyn went red with anger.  
"Vi, don't yo-"  
"Don't worry Sheriff, I am willing to beat her in the name of good manners and your valuable time." Jayce silenced her with a finger. Caitlyn growled in exasperation, and angrily threw her hat on the table before stomping off in the direction of the bar.  
"Ah see that the decision to continue has been made." Tahm licked his lips. "Right then Sona, could Ah have you at your designated position." Sona looked over from where she was sitting with Lee Sin, shoulders slumping as she downed her drink. It wasn't often she got a night off. Tonight was no different.  
"Right then you two, Ah don't suppose Ah have to explain the rules?" The contestants shook their heads. "Who wishes to go first?"  
"Ladies first." Jayce said with a flourish  
"Works for me, I prefer going second anyway." Vi smirked. Jayce was not impressed.  
"If you refuse to be treated like a lady I shall treat you like the disrespectful cretin you are. I shall go first."  
"Sona, Let 'em have it." Kench lobbed a mic to Jayce. As the beat started the whole bar grew silent to listen in.  
Jayce smirked as he counted himself in

Prepare yourself to be styled on by Jayce  
Cause I rock the mic and I smash the bass  
now when I suit up you know I go full metal  
Cause I'm legendary when the dust clouds settle  
You can't match my cool and you can't touch my class  
When I take to the skies I'll put you on your ass  
I crush my rhymes like I crush my lane  
when you come to gank you'll feel the pain  
Better start drinkin pots when I take my shots  
cause the damage I deal feels all too real  
I'm a role model and tomorrow's defender  
Put you in a coffin and return to sender

"My, My so the Gentlemen came armed to this fight after all" Tahm leered. Vi snatched the mic off Tahm.  
"Mother fucker prepare to die" The Verse came round and Vi began.

This isn't Mortal Kombat but prepare for Fatality  
put you in a daze then punch you back into reality  
my words hit you hard like fists call em denting blows  
I spit hot fire dunk this got the illest flows  
When'ya start shit ya get hit fuckin' quit now  
Enforcer's gonna get'chu it's your pride Imma hit now  
Wavin' round that hammer but'cha not foolin' anyone  
you got a big rifle but fuck that's a tiny gun  
right about now you must be feeling quite jaded  
as a hero you're fuckin' badly overrated  
put you back in your place at the end of my fist  
already forsaken so you wont be missed

Vi extended a middle finger at Jayce. Jayce had turned a light shade of red some of the leagues ladies laughed at him, but he kept his glare fixed on Vi. Vi threw the mic low at him, so he almost dropped it.  
"You really are a despicable creature" Jayce hissed at Vi. The crowd went quite as Sona cued him in.

Sit the fuck down Vi, please be seated  
Face the Future, where you're defeated  
Unrivaled in my eloquence while I'm on the mic  
Always standing in my shadow from the skies I strike  
Its time to stop oh cause its hammer time  
I'll knock you back with how I slam a rhyme  
you can't handle me or my damage  
and like my shocks my rhymes are savage  
I pave the way for fools like you  
cause I'm motherfucking king of solo queue  
I'll break your face so brace for the ace  
you get second place when you rhyme against Jayce

A collective Ooooh came from the audience, clearly impressed at his mastery of rap.  
"Oh shut the fuck up" Vi stormed over and snatched the mic off of Jayce.  
"lets fucking go already, Sona" Vi yelled angrily over to the DJ, who seemed to snap out of her daydream and being to ramp up to a verse.

Here comes Vi bitch, you're gonna get rolled  
Now I know that'cha rich but you're feeding me gold  
come in for the gank and leave for the bank  
I'm rolling in coin look like Gangplank  
Bitch you need to stay in line, your out of position  
'Cause after my rhymes you're gonna need a physician  
in this verbal slaughter I feel no remorse  
Imma demon on the mic, and I rap with excessive force  
I'm eatin' squishies for break-fast lunch and dinner  
got you so starved I can see you getting thinner  
its too late now, don't gimme your flattery  
cause now its time to hit you with assault and battery.

Jayce wanted to let Vi have it with a shock blast, Vi wanted to Punch Jayce so hard He'd be the defender of last week. The pair were practically growling at each other, Completely ignoring the bystanders votes.  
"Ladies, Gentlemen, and beings from neither of those categories, I can announce the winner." Tahm Kench smirked. _  
A/N:  
holy shit you would not believe how fast and how severely your life can go wrong.  
anyway, 8 months late we have the next installment. This will be a weekly thing now I hope providing nothing else spontaneously decides to hit the fan.  
Vote for the winner and who you'd like to see next, all criticism and comments are appreciated.


End file.
